The Tale of Felix Potter
by Darbydoo95
Summary: Felix Potter is a privileged boy who goes to a great school. He's normal... according to most people, but when his adoptive parents die in a car crash, he has to look for his only remaining family. What will happen? AU and OC. ABANDONED
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey Guys! This is a new story. I'm going to try my hand at writing in a male's POV some. If you don't like it, I don't care. I'll let you know if I decide to continue it or not.**

 **Summary: Felix Potter, secret twin of Harry Potter, is a squib. Dumbledore put him in an orphanage, and then he was adopted. When his parents get into an accident, he hunts down his remaining family. What will he find?**

 **Felix's POV**

I smiled to everyone as I walked down the crowded hallways of Winston Academy for the Arts. It was a very prestigious private school. Seeing as we dealt with paint, ink, and sweat all day long, they let us wear T-shirts and jeans.

"Hey Felix!" I heard one of my fellow students say as they passed.

I was actually pretty popular. I mean, I had rugged good looks, permanent sex hair, and stunning green eyes. My workout routine didn't hurt either. I was thin but toned, and I was deceptively strong.

I wasn't afraid to show it off either. When I was first adopted by the Lutons when I was 6, I was afraid to even smile. They helped me become the creative, smart, and clever man I am today.

The Lutons adopted me ten years ago. They were a loving couple who couldn't have any children of their own. They were pretty loaded too, but I have to say the best thing about them is that… they love me. I never thought that I would be loved, and they came around and proved me wrong. Lisa Luton, my mom, hugs me and kisses me, but she's not afraid to spank me when I've done something really wrong.

Avery Luton, my dad, hugged me and told me that he loved me and that he was proud of me every chance he got.

That's what made me one of the luckiest guys in the world. It wasn't the pretty girls always fawning over me; It wasn't the fact that I had a talent in the arts; but it was the love and support of my parents.

My name was Felix Avery Potter-Luton, and I had the life most guys would only dream of having.

"Felix!" I heard the voice of my Creative Writing teacher, Mr. Watson yell as he ran down the hall after me.

"Hey Mr. Watson," I said looking at him. He looked kinda like Martin Freeman if I do say so myself, but he looked sad and panicked at the same time, "What's wrong?"

"It was your parents Felix. They- they were in an accident," he said.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in the ICU of North Middlesex Hospital between my parents' beds.

"I'm sorry son," the doctor, who's name I couldn't be bothered with remembering at the moment, "I can't tell you when, or even if, they'll wake up. The swelling in their brains are already at critical levels. If we can't bring the swelling down in your father soon, he'll be brain-dead by tomorrow, and your mother has terrible internal bleeding. We are having trouble finding all the sources at this time, and if we can't fix them soon… she won't have much longer."

"Do whatever you have to do," I said, "I don't care what, just… please." I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I didn't want the doctor to see them.

"We'll try our best son, but nothing can be done for certain. I suggest trying to find some family for you to stay with for the foreseeable future."

"I don't have any family. All I have is our butler, Sebastian. You can contact him with any changes."

"Yes sir," the doctor said.

"C-can I get some time alone with them please?" I asked. The doctor just nodded his head and left the room. I pulled my chair to where I could hold each of their hands, and started speaking to them. "Mom, Dad, what am I going to do? You're the only family I have… should I try to find my original family? The one that gave me up? I mean… I'm sure I can find them. All I have to do is find my birth certificate, but should I?

"I don't even know what I'm supposed to do now! I need you! You're my parents! You raised me. What am I supposed to do without you? I can't run a family? I can't run businesses. What am I supposed to do?!" I pulled my hands away from theirs and started sobbing into them.

"I'm sorry son," the doctor said, "but visiting hours are about to end. I think you should be heading home."

I nodded my head and called a taxi from the lobby. The taxi drove me to my home which was in a upper middle-class neighborhood. "Welcome home Felix," Sebastian said as he opened the door for me. He was solemn unlike his normal cheeriness. He was the first person I had called when I was on my way to the hospital. "What do you plan to do now?" he asked as he set a platter of tea in front of me.

"I have no idea," I said, "I guess I will just see what will happen to Mom and Dad first. If worse comes to worse, I'll take care of the funeral arrangements and finish school. Then we'll just have to see."

"I'm sorry Felix. I'll go and get your bedchambers ready," he said. Before he could leave and before I even knew what I was doing, I grabbed his jumper held fast. "Felix?"

"Don't leave me just yet. Please… sit with me for a while."

"As you wish, Felix," Sebastian said. He sat down next to me and fixed himself a cup of tea. We just sat like that for the entire night. I must have fallen asleep at some point because the next morning, I woke up in my bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone,

I'm sorry to say that I cannot go any further with this story, and I'm really sad about it. I don't want to see it die, so anyone who wants it can adopt it! I hope you guys love it as much as I did.


End file.
